


Pantyhose

by actualbabe



Category: New Girl
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clean Break, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: "I know how hard it is to get those pantyhose up, and I just... I just sometimes want to rip 'em down."





	Pantyhose

Nick’s lying in bed, fighting off the sweet temptation to fall right back asleep. But even sweeter is the sight in front of him, and he’d be a dead man before he closed his eyes when there was something as incredible as  _ that  _ not even an arm’s reach away.

It’s Jess, fresh out of the shower, her skin still a little damp. She’s in that tiny little yellow towel of hers, wrapped under her armpits and barely covering the tops of her thighs. Her hair is all tied up on top of her head in a poofy bun, her bangs curling up where she’s brushed them aside to her temples. Nick watches a drip of water trail down the slope of her neck before pooling in the hollow of her throat and he licks his lips, itching to grab her shower-warm skin and trace the path with his tongue.

Jess stretches one perfectly enticing leg up to rest on her bedside table. Her skin is gleaming and smooth from shaving, the faint smell of her vanilla lotion wafting towards him. She reaches up with the rolled up black material of her tights in her hand and slips her toes inside before carefully pulling them up over the long, long stretch of her leg. Nick can feel his sweatpants getting even tighter as she repeats with the other leg, the shimmering black nylon making them look all slinky and impossibly sexy.

She drops the towel and Nick’s breath gets caught up in his throat at the sight of her, bare except for those dark tights and the slightest hint of whatever panties she’s wearing beneath them. Jess tugs up the waistband of the tights before bending over to smooth out any wrinkles or bunches in the fabric. It always takes so long for her to get the damn things on, sometimes she has to re-do it when they get all twisted on the way up. But it only takes a few seconds for Nick to rip them right off of her, even less when she’s wearing those absurdly sexy thigh-highs. Nick looks her up and down, her messy hair, bare breasts, slick legs, and he just can’t help himself. He clears his throat and sits up a little in bed, just enough to catch Jess’ attention.

“Oh,” she gasps, arms flying up to cover her chest. “I didn’t know you were up.”

He cringes, suddenly feeling a little bit like a perv for watching her this whole time. But he’s her boyfriend now, he’s allowed to admire the view. Nick sits up and moves to the edge of the bed, still feeling like he’s half asleep. Jess steps up in between his legs, a slight flush on her cheeks. He tentatively sets his hands on her hips, the material of her tights smooth against rough palms. 

Nick tips his head back to look up at her face. His eyes trail down the smooth curves of her body, taking in the the contrast between her pale skin and the dark fabric of her tights and the sweet smell of her fruity body wash. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Nick murmurs and Jess sucks in a sharp breath.

He pulls her down into him, kissing her deep and wet as he fumbles for the waistband of her tights. Jess whimpers and goes pliant in his arms as he tugs her pantyhose down in a matter of seconds. She throws her arms around his neck and climbs into his lap, naked and gorgeous as she kisses him passionately. 

Nick rolls his weight until he has her pinned beneath him, only breaking off the kiss to get rid of his own clothes before diving right back in, covering her neck and throat with smeared kisses as his hands roam over her soft, slick skin. Jess moans and wraps her legs tight around his waist, one heel pressing into his lower back and keeping him pressed tight between her thighs. He brings their lips together and grinds against her, his dick slipping in the slickness between her legs. 

“Fuck, honey,” he moans against her mouth. 

Jess whines and fumbles for a condom in her drawer. Nick does his best to distract her by teasing his fingers between her folds, making her squirm underneath him as she rips the foil package open. She rolls the condom on him and gives his dick a few strokes before dropping her legs open invitingly.

Nick kisses her again as he sinks into her, moaning into her mouth when he finally bottoms out. He gives Jess a moment to adjust before rolling his hips for one easy thrust. Jess gasps underneath him, her eyes fluttered shut and fingers gripping the sheets tightly. Nick grabs one of her hands and laces their fingers together before pushing it into the mattress above her head. 

He fucks into her smooth and easy, slowly building up to an orgasm in the early morning sunlight filtering in through the window. Jess lets out these breathy gasps every time he thrusts into her. She wraps her legs tight around his waist and he sinks in even deeper.

_ “Oh _ ,” she gasps, breathy and dripping with want.

_ “Jess,” _ he groans back, tightening his grip on her thigh and thrusting even harder, fucking her deep as his orgasm gets even closer. 

She threads her fingers through his hair and tugs ever so slightly as she whispers into his ear,  _ “Fuck, Nick. I love you.” _ It’s just enough to tip him over the edge and he comes with a groan, his lips pressed messily against her neck. 

Nick kisses Jess again, his lips sliding slick against hers. He slips his softening dick out and quickly replaces it with his free hand, reaching between her legs to rub at her clit. Jess gasps and kisses him deeper, rocking her hips up into him with the same rhythm of his hand. He pushes three fingers inside, curling them slightly as he rubs his thumb hard against her clit. 

“Nick, Nick. I love you,” she babbles as he picks up the pace of his fingers and drives her to her orgasm. “I love you so much. Fuck. I’ll always love you.  _ Nick. _ ” She cries out his name and comes with a shudder that racks through her whole body.

He slips his fingers out of her and rolls over onto his side to catch his breath before tugging the condom off. “Good morning,” he grumbles, lazily tipping his head to the other side of the pillow to smile at her.

“Good morning.” Jess giggles and then lets out a long exhale. “Ugh, now I need another shower.”

“Mind if I join?” he jokes, wrapping an arm around Jess’ waist and pulling her close to him.

She laughs and swats at his chest. “You’d just distract me, mister.”

“Mmm,” he hums and presses a few lazy kisses to her neck. “Can’t have that.”

“Uh huh,” she says breathlessly before pulling his lips against hers.

\---

Nick blinks his eyes open. Jess isn’t in his arms, and he’s all alone in his bed. He groans and rolls over to check the time. It’s almost 3am. Dream Jess might still be in love with him, but Real Jess is across the hall, tucked away in her own room. She’s moved on. Nick scrubs his hands over his face to shake off the last remnants of the dream.

His traitorous mind drifts off to the kitchen, where their sex mug is abandoned in the trash can. There’s a sick feeling in his stomach. He knows he needs a clean break, but he just can’t bring himself to give up on something that was so good. 

He rolls out of bed and sneaks off to the kitchen, trying to formulate some excuse in case he gets caught. Nick manages to make it to the kitchen without interruption, and he peers into the trash, only to find that the mug is already gone.

_ Huh _ . Maybe Real Jess hasn’t moved on either. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, and he quietly heads back to his own room, ready to crawl back into the arms of Dream Jess.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
